


Be My Boyfriend?

by kimstaykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, I want to write more but my brain is dead, It's really short, M/M, My attempt to write fluff, Side jilix being bros, hyunmin, if i write more I write angst lol, profanities, seungjin - Freeform, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimstaykids/pseuds/kimstaykids
Summary: "Your ass is on my seat. Fuck off""W-what? Do you know what 'politely' is?""Excuse me, your ass is on my seat. Please fuck off""That doesn't sound any better""Just fuck off from my seat already""Okay but on one condition""Spill it""Be my boyfriend""...Okay""Ha! I know you would say tha-... wait what?"





	Be My Boyfriend?

"We have a new student today." The old teacher announces rather tiredly, but still manages to grab the whole class' attention. A tall boy enters from the classroom door and stood in front of the class. One thing's for sure, he's an eye candy as all the girls can't help but stare at the new boy.

 

"Introduce yourself... uh... whatever your name is." In his heart, the new student knows for sure that this teacher is going to be hard to please, even with his good looks.

"Good morning and hello! My name is Kim Seungmin and you can call me Seungmin. It's a pleasure to meet all of my new classmates! I hope we could get alo-"

"Okay enough Mr. Kim, you can sit wherever you want." For a moment, Seungmin was stunned as no one had ever cut him off like that before. From his old school, all the students and teachers loved him and of course, he expected to be treated like a prince with his Godly visuals. He looks at his classmates and the girls all had pity eyes while the boys tried their best to hold their laughter.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down!" The old lady had already started writing her lessons on the whiteboard and Seungmin just scrambled away, finding the first empty seat he saw and just sits there.

"Dude, that seat's taken" The boy behind him told him.

"What, really? Where should I-"

The second time he couldn't finish his sentence is because of a loud slam of the door being opened roughly, but no one seems to bat an eye at the newcomer.

"Late yet again, Hwang Hyunjin" The teacher didn't even look at the student as the late comer quickly apologizes before heading towards Seungmin and his eyes were rather confused. Seungmin however can't help but to admire the boy. From the moment he laid his eyes on the boy's face, Seungmin knows he's in love. Everything about that boy attracts him, from his soft brown hair to his blue-striped sneakers, everything was beautiful but probably not everything. He saw the boy stood in front of him and opens his mouth and the words he says is more than surprising.

"Your ass is on my seat. Fuck off"

"W-what?" Seungmin looks to the students near him and they just awkwardly stare at him. He then turns his attention back to Hwang Hyunjin, if he recalls correctly, who's now glaring at him as if there's lasers coming out of his eyes, Seungmin would lose his own. But Seungmin being Seungmin, has a pride of his own.

"Do you know what 'politely' is?" He smirks when he saw the surprised look on Hyunjin's face and it was quite cute.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that" The boy smiled before taking a deep breath. "Excuse me, your ass is on my seat. Please, fuck off" That makes Seungmin's mouth gape open and it was Hyunjin's turn to feel proud.

"That doesn't sound any better." Seungmin was more than pissed, the first day of school and someone already had the courage to talk back to him. Forget about the crush he had on the boy, he's gonna make him pay.

"Just fuck off from my seat already." Hyunjin is now tapping his right foot furiously, obviously impatient.

"Okay, but in one condition" Hyunjin sighs heavily.

"Spill it."

"Be my boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Ha! I know you would say tha-

 

 

...wait what?"

"Congratulations, I'm your boyfriend, now fuck off from my seat!"

 

+

 

Seungmin ends up at the empty seat at the back of the class but throughout the lesson he couldn't focus at all. He would find himself staring at Hyunjin's back view and he couldn't believe that the said boy just agreed on being his boyfriend. He doesn't even know why, out of all the conditions he could say, he chose to say 'be my boyfriend'? That's probably his heart talking. I mean he did develop a crush on the boy but he can't help but feel embarrassed by it especially knowing that all the students in the classroom heard him (and probably Mrs. Grumpy Glasses which surprisingly ignored the whole situation that happened). By the end of the class, he's still in daze.

"Dude, did you really ask Hyunjin to be your boyfriend?" The boy who sits next to him voices out his question with a bit of tease in his tone.

"I was just kidding."

"And he agreed. Sucks to be you" Seungmin quickly turns to face the freckled-boy directly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's like the most unromantic person I know and his mouth is just a pile of shit." Well, Seungmin knows the latter part since he experienced the profanities first hand but he's a bit curious on the unromantic part.

"Tell me, do you really like him or are you simply joking and before you say you're not gay or some shit, in this class, we accept gays and the girls are just a bunch of fujoshis." He says as he points to the group of girls who's already gossiping about his and Hyunjin's relationship.

"I-I..." Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he's gay or not and since he'd never feel attracted to someone before. But then today, Hyunjin happened. Yes, Seungmin admitted that he's in love with Hyunjin and it's really hard to explain. He just felt that tingling expression, like he's the one. (Also because Seungmin watched too much school romance anime and had been wondering about his love life for far too long).

It wasn't long before his claimed boyfriend came to his side.

"Hey Felix, can we exchange seats so I can sit next to my boyfriend?"

The moment he heard the familiar voice, his heartbeat rises and he's sure his ears are turning red. God, he didn't even look at the boy yet.

"Sure, no problem" And Seungmin's eyes shot with disappointment at the boy who's now standing up and rearranging his utensils.

"W-wait, aren't seats permanent?! You can't just change seats like that!"

"Well, sorry to break it to you but our homeroom teacher doesn't care and isn't it great?! You're going to be sitting next to your boyfriend!" The boy named Felix is now his least favorite classmate.

 

+

 

After Hyunjin and Felix exchanged seats, the two 'boyfriends' didn't talk to each other until the bell for recess was heard. Seungmin could feel all eyes are on both of them and he had never felt such anxiety. He was used to people staring at him but this situation is so different. It was the first time he had ever felt like hiding himself.

"Wanna eat together?" There's that voice again. Gosh, did he tell you that Hyunjin's voice sounds like a river of honey, flowing underneath the sunset? Of course not. Seungmin was busy arguing with Hyunjin to say that before.

Seungmin turns to look at his new neighbor who is now looking at him with his beautiful dark-hazel eyes, waiting for answer. Seungmin definitely has to say no.

"S-sure." Fuck you, Seungmin.

Hyunjin then pulls his desk and combined it with Seungmin's before dragging his chair so he can sit right next to him. Seungmin swears that he can hear the girls squealing at their closeness and he's definitely having a hard time breathing. Hyunjin then takes out his packed lunch and starts eating only to stop after a few seconds.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Y-yeah.." Seungmin takes out his lunch, which is just stuffed bread and a mini milk carton that he bought earlier this morning from a convenience store nearby.

"Are you really having those for lunch?" Hyunjin says in disbelief.

"Uh... yeah" Seungmin knows that he should've brought some heavier meal but he was so excited for his first day at his new school that he forgot to bring along the packed lunch his mother left at the kitchen counter. He sighs to himself as he wonders what else could go wrong.

"Here, have some of mine." Seungmin watches as Hyunjin slides his boxed lunch to his desk and then he averts his gaze to hyunjin, who's cheeks have a slight hue of red as he tries not to make a direct eye contact with the guy beside him. Seungmin then looks back at the food in front him, it's just simple fried rice but it looks and smells too good that his stomach just begs for him to engulf it.

"Can I really h-have it?" Why the hell is he always stuttering?!

"Just eat it already or I'll force-feed you." The idea of being force-feed is not really pleasant so Seungmin decides to just grab the spoon and shoves the rice into his mouth. Seungmin is not one to exaggerate so when a small 'wow' escapes his lips, he's also surprised. That's just shows how good the fried rice is.

"This is good!" Seungmin exclaims and when he turned to look at Hyunjin, the boy is wearing the most beautiful smile and he choked a bit.

"Woah, are you okay?" Hyunjin quickly gives him a glass of water from his tumbler and Seungmin accepts it by drinking it all in one gulp.

"I'm sorry, I-I bit my tongue" Not really the best excuse but judging from Hyunjin's reaction, he seems to believe it.

"Be careful next time." And this time, Hyunjin laughed. Seungmin can't help but falling deeper. His laugh is like music to his ears and the way his eyes closed as he laughed, revealing some wrinkles around his eyes is way too cute for Seungmin to handle. He didn't even notice that Hyunjin caught him smiling.

"Stop smiling like a loser and eat your food."

"But what about you?"

"I can survive." Seungmin looks away with his cheeks tinted red.

 

"Hey Seungmin, that's your second kiss." The guy named Felix said the moment he engulfs another spoonful of fried rice. By his side, is the kid that sits behind Hyunjin's previous seat. He looks like a squirrel to be honest.

"What?" Seungmin asks, confused.

"I mean that spoon is Hyunjin's." Upon realizing what the boy meant, Seungmin's face turned beat red.

"T-that doesn't count." Where is the confident Mr. Kim?

"And did you know that Hyunjin cooks his own lunch?"

"Wait, really?!" Seungmin's eyes widen as his eyes averts to Hyunjin who has a mix expression of shyness and super pissed off.

"Gosh Seungmin, you really hit the jackpot when you asked him to be your boyfriend." The other guy said as he gives Seungmin a light nudge on the shoulder.

"B-but I-I..." Where's the argument that says Hyunjin is unromantic?! He's like so boyfriend material?! What the hell?

Of course that was just in his head.

"Fuck off you guys. Can't you see we're eati-" Hyunjin's sentence was interrupted by the sound of his own stomach grumbling and a curse word escapes his lips.

"Shit."

"Is Mr. Hwang hungry?"

"Do you want me to feed you?"

"No Jisung, he wants Seungmin to feed him"

"Of course he wants Seungmin to feed him since Seungmin is his boyfriend"

"I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Hyunjin jumps from his seat and ran after the Felix and the other boy which Seungmin believes to be Jisung, who had already sprinted to the front of the class laughing like the kids they are.

Seungmin also laughs along. He find it cute on how Hyunjin trying his best to be a good boyfriend. Wait, does that mean Hyunjin really thinks that the both of them are real boyfriends? Seungmin smiles at the idea. My life just turns into a school romance anime.

"Hyunjin-ah!" He calls, while waving at the boy to come back to him. Hyunjin stops his tracks and looks at Seungmin before slowly dragging his feet (literally) back to Seungmin's side and sat next to him.

"We can share the food, you know." Seungmin said as dips a spoon into the lunchbox and carefully tries to feed Hyunjin.

"I-I can eat by myself."

"Say aaah~" Hyunjin complies and as he chews his food with his ears red, he tries to ignore the teasing of his friends from the other side of the class.

"I'm seriously going to kill them."

"Tell me when you do that and I'll help you hide their bodies."

"Wow, I really like you." Hyunjin's body froze upon realizing he worded his inner thoughts loudly. Looking at Seungmin, he was surprised at first before smiling warmly at him.

"Isn't it like... too late for confessions. We're already boyfriends or are we not?" Seungmins asks as he tilts his head.

"Yeah we are" Hyunjin took a deep breath "But just in case, let's make it more... proper."

"Hmm... sure, I guess. So Hyunjin, would you be my-"

"I would like to be the one who asks, can I?" With a giggle, Seungmin nods.

"Sure."

"So umm... Seungminnie, would you be my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, please give me some time to think."

"I'm glad you agree-

 

 

...wait what?"

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be found on Wattpad with the username akzstraykids (also my twitter *whispers follow me*)


End file.
